


The Call

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Laura and Jordan are dating when the Hale fire happens. When Jordan can't reach her, he worries.





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> For "Things you said over the phone" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

Jordan hears about it on the news. He wakes up early to go for his run like he always does. When he’s done he checks his phone, expecting to see a text from Laura. There isn’t one. He frowns. She’s usually up by now. He doesn’t think too much on it. She could just be sleeping in for once.

He turns the TV on as he eats his breakfast, more for background noise than anything else. Then he hears the name Hale. His head snaps up, and his eyes land on the TV. He feels his breath catch when he sees the Hale home on the screen in a blaze of fire.

The reporter says there’s three survivors, but doesn’t mention who. Jordan picks up his phone and dials Laura’s number.

“Come on. Come on, Laura. Pick up the damn phone.”

It rings four times and goes to voicemail. He tries not to panic. If she did make it, she’s probably busy dealing with everything. But the worry is still there.

He heads down to the station, hoping that maybe he can get some answers. Deputy Stilinski is there manning the desk. He looks up at Jordan and sighs, “I can’t tell you much, kid.”

Jordan’s not surprised he knows why he’s there. Most of the town knows about Jordan and Laura dating by now.

“I just need to know if she’s okay,” Jordan says. “Please.”

The deputy's face softens, and he puts down the file he’s holding. “She’s fine. Physically at least. She and Derek were out when the fire happened.”

Jordan leans on the desk for support. He’s relieved that Laura is alright, but he also sad. He’s spent a lot of times with the Hale’s over the past few months he’s been dating Laura. Knowing that they’re gone makes his stomach churn with grief. He can only imagine what Laura and Derek are feeling.

“The news said someone else made it out,” Jordan says.

Deputy Stilinski nods, “Peter. He’s burned pretty badly though. And isn’t say anything.”

Jordan nods. His mind is elsewhere, on Laura and Derek. He just wants to see them. See her.

“Do you know where Laura is?” Jordan asks him.

Deputy Stilinski shakes his head. “Sorry kid. Last I heard she took Derek and left town.”

Jordan thanks him and heads back out to his car. He tries Laura’s phone again, but she still doesn’t answer. He tries to think of where she would go. Most of her family lived here. He can’t remember her mentioning any other relatives.

He’s sitting in the car with his head resting on the steering wheel when his phone rings. He doesn’t recognize the number. He answers it anyway.

“Hello?”

“Jordan.”

He sits up straight when Laura’s voice comes down the line, “Laura! I’ve been trying to call you.”

“I figured,” she says. She sounds tired. “I ditched my phone. I didn’t want to risk anyone tracing it in case... I just had to. So I’m calling from a payphone.”

“Where are you?” Jordan asks her. “I can come…”

“No,” Laura says quickly. “Jordan you can’t. It’s not safe.”

“What do you mean, it’s not safe? Are you in some sort of trouble? If you are, I can help.”

“You can’t. Jordan, I’m sorry. I know this isn’t the best way to do this, but I’m not going to be around. And we won’t really be able to talk.”

“You’re breaking up with me?”

“I think it’s for the best,” Laura tells him. “You deserve better.”

“Why don’t you let me decide what I deserve?” Jordan asks her. “I love you.”

“I love you too. But I can’t be with you right now. Derek needs me. I need to find us a safe place.”

“Without me.” It’s not a question this time. Jordan realizes that he’s not going to be able to talk her out of this. “Do you think you’ll ever come back?”

“I don’t know,” Laura says. “I hope so. But for now…”

“This is goodbye,” Jordan finishes.

“Take care of yourself, Jordan.”

He hears a click, and then she’s gone.

He thinks about tracking the payphone, and seeing is he can find her. But he knows even if he did, she’d probably already be gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
